Le Jeu de Séduction
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: A terribly, terribly wrong fic by yours truly. Written for the Kink Meme. Luigi wakes up in the hospital wing, under the care of Dr. Mario. Idle conversations lead to dessert, then unwanted interruptions, and... something more. Dr. Mario/Luigi.


**Author's Note:** God, I'm going to hell for this.

Really.

This was written for SSBKM. I was there checking out stuff and chortling at the absolutely hilarious oneshots and fics there, when one prompt caught my eye. So I thought, hey, why not? And I wrote it during spare time, dismissing the whole thing for fun. When I finished, I looked at it once and immediately facepalmed because I had gone so much deeper than I thought. (Yes, I was the anonymous who posted this.)

There's no lemon in this fic. That would be entirely too awkward. But it doesn't help the fact that it's still horribly, horribly wrong. Now I'll have people hating me. ;-; The Doctor in this fic is not the same one in 'Within the Cardboard Box'; this one has a rather twisted little mind.

If you don't like slash, please do yourself a favour and click the back button. It's still not too late. You'll never look at any of the characters in the same way again.

* * *

"Luigi...? Luigi, are you awake...?"

Luigi awoke slowly, the familiar voice shaking him out of his slumber. He blinked twice and gazed around with unfocused eyes, trying to figure out where he was. He seemed to be in a bed of some sort, with a firm mattress and soft blankets. What had happened? Why did his head hurt so much?

"Ah, at last! I was beginning to think that you'd never come around." The voice spoke again, this time sounding considerably happier. The plumber glanced towards the voice, squinting as he tried to focus on the speaker. "Don't strain yourself, my boy. You were knocked out during a brawl. Quite hard too, may I say."

"Dr. Mario?" Luigi muttered, reaching up to grasp his head and wincing. "Is that you?"

There was no reply, but he felt the mattress sink lightly near him, and then an ice pack was being put onto his head. "Keep still." The kind voice continued to speak, positioning the ice pack over the plumber's forehead. "You were hit by an Aether. Straight on the head too. Ike was here earlier, but then he had to leave. I'll tell him that you're all right when I see him." Dr. Mario smiled gently and patted the younger man on the shoulders. "The match ended as a No Contest, by the way. Ike halted the brawl when he saw that you were injured."

All this information was making Luigi's head ache even more. He could only manage a small 'oh.' at the words, sinking back down on the bed with a sigh. Dr. Mario stayed with him even so, occasionally checking the clock on the wall and adjusting the ice pack carefully.

"How long have I been here?" The younger Mario brother finally asked.

"Almost five hours now."

"... So it must be dinnertime. Was Mario here earlier?"

The Doctor shook his head, looking rather displeased. "Mario was involved in a series of brawls today. I don't think he's yet heard about you. He should come along any time now."

This did not particularly surprise Luigi, and he merely nodded. He hadn't expected anything much. "Will I be able to walk and return to our suite tonight?"

"Yes. If Mario fails to turn up I'll take you there myself." The Doctor was being so _kind_; it was almost startling to Luigi, because Dr. Mario was usually indifferent to many people. Although he treated them with kindness, he didn't take favourites or treat someone in a special manner. "And you're right, it's dinnertime. Are you hungry? I could send up a meal from the restaurant in the lobby..."

Luigi shook his head. "I don't think I'm quite _that_ hungry, Doctor."

Dr. Mario chuckled, scratching his head in a somewhat guilty way; the restaurant chef was on holiday for a week or so, and had been temporarily replaced with a very irritable Hammer Bro who, frankly, couldn't cook. Even Mr. Saturn turned away in disgust when presented with a bowlful of his food. And worse, the Hammer Bro didn't seem to care very much.

"Even so... you must eat _something_." The Doctor thought for a few seconds. "Would you like dessert, at least? Skip the whole main course and just have something sweet. It should help you feel better. Besides, my boy, you do need a few wicked treats now and then." He looked carefully into Luigi's face, tutting at how thin he looked. "You need some flesh on your bones, Luigi. You look like you haven't eaten much in the past few days. Or even in weeks."

Luigi bent his head, blushing; it was true, he hadn't been eating well. He wanted to avoid the other Smashers as much as possible, so often he would take just a few scraps and simply rest a lot to conserve his strength. He had trained himself to treat hunger as something didn't exist, so often he didn't even think about it. And whether he had a lot of coins left over from a day in the Coin Launcher, he would sneak off to Smashville to treat himself to a coffee from The Roost. The barman didn't talk to him much, nor did he really talk at all; but the last time Luigi had been there, the barman had quietly placed one of those large, mouth-watering cookies on a dish and handed it over to the younger Mario brother. He walked away before Luigi could thank him, and he refused to accept payment for the cookie, but the plumber was planning to return soon enough.

"I'd like dessert, please." He spoke quietly.

"Coming up. And it'll be from me, not the Hammer Bro." Dr. Mario smiled again and left the room, leaving Luigi to his own thoughts.

--

"Strawberries and cream fine for you?" Dr. Mario entered the room again, holding a hollow bowl containing said dessert in one hand and holding another small bowl in the other. Luigi craned his neck to look, his eyes brightening at the sight of his favourite dessert. When the Doctor sat down next to him, he handed the larger bowl to the younger Mario brother along with a silver spoon. "Have a whole portion, Luigi. And perhaps I'll just have a bit too. My diet can wait another day!"

Strangely enough, despite his last statement, Dr. Mario seemed thinner than before. In the Melee tournament the Doctor had been one of the slower Smashers due to lack of exercise; but now his cheeks seemed more hollow, and he had definitely lost weight. Why, Luigi had no idea, but suspected that it had something to do with not eating properly and working long hours. He felt guilty for thinking it, but Dr. Mario looked much more... handsome than before. More attractive.

Madness, really; Dr. Mario looked like Mario. That was the standard way of describing his appearance. Yet there was something about the Doctor that hinted at a certain suaveness - his eyes, which were more of a darker blue than Mario, seemed to bore into people's minds and read every thought. Although the Doctor was always charming and cordial, Luigi had always felt rather uneasy around him. He could never really tell what the older man was thinking. Dr. Mario's gaze was deep and soulful, yet childishly mischevious at the same time, perhaps even going as far as to hold silent mockery for the person he was talking to.

"What are you thinking?" Dr. Mario inquired, spooning up the fruit and cream from his own smaller bowl. "I made it myself. It doesn't contain viruses or megavitamins, I promise."

Luigi laughed despite himself and took up his spoon, taking a small scoop of strawberries and cream. They tasted surprisingly nice; the cream was whipped to just the right consistency, and appeared to contain icing sugar inside. The strawberries were ripe and sweet, which was a feat considering the season wasn't right.

"You like it?" A nod. "Good. I don't get to test out my culinary skills on my patients very often."

"You're good at this, Doctor. Really."

"It's just cream poured over strawberries." Even so, he sounded rather proud as he finished off his portion. Luigi smiled and tucked in heartily to the dessert, his headache dissipating and with it, his nervousness. They were just two people, sitting together and eating strawberries and cream. What could go wrong?

Captain Falcon did.

"Falcon... PUNCH!!"

The sudden cry from outside startled Luigi, and he subconsciously stabbed himself with the spoon on the cheek as he sharply turned his head; the pain caused him to cry out and drop the spoon, but not before spilling its contents back into the bowl and smearing cream down his pyjama top - not to mention on his cheek. Dr. Mario flinched at the cry also, and he quickly ran to the door as Luigi was having his little accident.

"No fighting in the corridor, please!" He shouted to whomever was out there. "There's a patient here trying to _rest_!"

"But Falco's being so-!"

"Out! _Out_, I'm telling you! Go take your brawl someplace else!" Dr. Mario's voice had turned louder, his tone more dangerous, and Luigi couldn't help but shudder slightly at the sudden change. He looked down at himself, hastily putting the bowl aside; what if the Doctor remained annoyed and saw him like this? Why was he so clumsy, for God's sake?

"They never listen, those delinquents..." Dr. Mario muttered darkly to himself as he shut the door and walked back to the bed. "Luigi, are you - oh my..."

"I'm... I'm sorry!" Luigi cried, embarrassed and absolutely ashamed of himself; what was he like, spilling food at his age? It wasn't really his fault, for he had never quite liked loud noises in his life and it was probably inevitable that he would have done that. He hardly dared to look at Dr. Mario - he'd just end up hating the green-clad plumber, he knew it. But then Dr. Mario's hand gently grasped his chin, coaxing his head to lift up somewhat; and when Luigi very reluctantly looked up, he saw (to his surprise) that the Doctor was smiling.

"God, you're such a messy eater..." He said (not unkindly), shaking his head in an amused manner. "I'm going to have to clean you up."

With a flourish, he pulled out a thin handkerchief from his gown pocket. He looked around to see if there was a water tap nearby - no luck - so he put one corner of the material into his mouth, wetting it slightly, and began dabbing gently at the pyjama top. The stain was fading from the thin hospital pyjamas, but he would have to wash that set later. Luigi looked down at the Doctor, suddenly feeling rather breathless; the older man was close, so unbearably close to him, and he was finding it a struggle to keep calm. Dr. Mario was a nice man by nature, but he had never quite expected... this to happen. The warm touch of the Doctor's hands on Luigi's chest and shoulders was even somewhat _arousing_ in a way, especially that the man was being very gentle, almost motherly. Luigi closed his eyes, exhaling shakily, overwhelmed with the rush of heat through his entire body.

"My goodness, Luigi." Dr. Mario looked up, having wiped off most of the cream from the pyjama top, and gazed worriedly at the other man's face. "Don't look so embarrassed! Captain Falcon has that effect on people. No wonder you were shocked. It isn't your fault."

"I'm fine." The younger Mario brother inhaled sharply again as Dr. Mario resumed dabbing at his chest. "It's just... well, I..."

"Hush," The Doctor coaxed. "you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. Forgive me if you find me rather obnoxious and meddling, my boy, because..." He hesitated slightly. "... well... you do seem awfully quiet around the other Smashers, and have been for two tournaments in a row. You hardly talk to anyone expect for Mario and keep to yourself, not joining in the nightlife that much - but your brawl scores are excellent. You secured a very high position on the scores list this month, did you know that?"

Luigi tilted his head to the side, genuinely surprised. "Did I?"

"Smashers are not allowed to see the overall scores list before Master Hand makes a public announcement, correct?" A nod. "I've had a hand in deciding whose defence and shield was the strongest. You ranked quite high up in that one as well. You've surpassed most of the other Smashers this month - well done."

The plumber leaned back, feeling odd. He had remembered that this was the sharp-minded, intelligent Doctor he was talking to right now, although his demeanor and personality had mellowed; but he had fought Dr. Mario before, and knew that the man was extremely unpredictable at times. What was more, the Doctor was a high-ranking official in terms of this tournament, second only to the presence of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. This made Luigi nervous - he didn't want to talk about brawling, scores, or the _other Smashers_ (as much as he was glad of being high up on the list).

Dr. Mario had cleaned most of the pyjama top by this point. "I want to make sure that you're all right. Smashers are not very talkative in the ward, and often I don't have enough time to chat because there are multiple patients in this place. It's only you here at the moment, so I wanted to make sure."

Luigi didn't quite know what to feel about this statement. On one hand he was glad that Dr. Mario was being so nice, but on the other hand he was feeling mildly disappointed; he wanted the Doctor to care because he cared purely about him, not about his brawling scores. It was a ridiculous expectation to make; Dr. Mario had enough in his hands already. He had so many duties and so many patients to take care of to individually bond with them. But no matter how childish Luigi felt, he still wanted the Doctor to like him.

Or maybe he just simply _wanted_ Dr. Mario.

"Dear Lord, Luigi," The Doctor looked up, looking worried. "Are you feeling all right?"

No, he was _not_ all right. Luigi bit his lip and closed his eyes, further confusing Dr. Mario, trying to recreate the feeling of the man's hands on his chest. He was almost desperate. All his life he had been the shy one, the overshadowed, eternal understudy, the quiet bookworm who preferred staying at home and cooking meals to fighting. He'd always kept well away from people, shying away in case he was hurt, never standing up for himself, never wanting anything all to himself. But this was different. He wanted something, and he wanted it _now_, no matter how wrong it was. He hadn't the faintest clue why, but that wasn't going to stop him. For once he simply didn't _care_.

Moving surprisingly fast, Luigi pulled the Doctor close to him, grabbing his necktie and tugging him forwards. Dr. Mario let out a gasp of shock at the spontaneous action, dropping his handkerchief onto the bed, and was just about to say something when the plumber roughly pressed his lips to his. Luigi's eyes were tightly shut, his heart racing in his chest, not daring to move in case Dr. Mario pulled away and reprimanded him; he moved his lips against the Doctor's, noting mentally how surprisingly soft and plump they felt, provoking a moan from the older man's lips. Luigi slid down from his position, pressing the Doctor's head closer to him, his own lusty actions hardly registering in his mind. After another minute, he pulled back, letting his tongue slide gently against Dr. Mario's lips as he did so, butterflies fluttering in his stomach - but then his eyes widened in panic as he finally caught up to himself. Dr. Mario was panting from lack of breath, tears glistening in his eyes, and Luigi could see quite clearly that he'd almost suffocated the Doctor. What if he'd done something irreversible? Dr. Mario's gaze seemed blank, and he hadn't moved from his position, his heart beating just as fast as Luigi's-

"I..." The younger Mario brother stammered, overwhelmed with guilt. He had just _kissed_ Dr. Mario - It should have felt horribly wrong, and he ought to have regretted his actions, but oddly enough he didn't. He wanted _more_, to be perfectly honest.

But he still felt terribly guilty.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

"I'm..." Dr. Mario whispered, having trouble finding the right words to say; it was strange, especially because he seldom had problems when it came to communicating. "I'm... Luigi, I'm your _doctor_... and you're my patient..."

"I know," Luigi murmured in response, his fingers tightening subconsciously into the older man's shoulders. He couldn't back away now; he'd gotten himself into this, so logic followed that he was either going to have to dig himself out of it somehow or go along with it. He brushed his lips against Dr. Mario's and muttered, "... _I_ _know_..."

He was relieved to feel the older man kissing back hesitantly; but it was a kiss nonetheless, and he deepened it. Dr. Mario's hands grasped Luigi's waist, pushing him deeper into the bed; this position allowed the Doctor to assume the top position, and he took advantage of this gladly. The Doctor's long, delicate fingers caressed the younger Mario brother's body gently as they continued with the kiss. Luigi relaxed and moaned quietly in response.

When the kiss was broken, Luigi found out one more thing about Dr. Mario; the Doctor was oddly seductive, his tongue flicking out lightly to lick up the cream from his patient's cheek. His breath felt hot against the plumber's skin, being just pleasant enough to keep him excited. A small sigh escaped Luigi's lips, his toes curling softly in pleasure as the Doctor decorated the skin of his neck with light kisses. A small, affectionate nip caused him to mewl quietly, provoking a rare, genuine grin from Dr. Mario's part. There was still a fair amount of hesitance there, but it was rapidly fading away as the older man began seducing his patient with relative ease and confidence. His hand slid beneath the pyjama top that Luigi was wearing, resting lightly on the smooth, well-toned chest, never venturing any further yet proving tantalizing enough to make the younger Mario brother squirm in impatience.

"This is..." Dr. Mario murmured softly against Luigi's lips, nibbling on them affectionately before pecking at them in a soft butterfly kiss. "...very... _immoral_, you know..."

Luigi could have answered, but all he could do was to let out another sweet, alluring moan in response.

"_Mio Dio_..." He whispered, lost in pleasure, no longer knowing what was really going on. His hands groped for the Doctor's white gown, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor, revealing the older man's figure. His shirt was a tight fit, outlining Dr. Mario's body nicely; Luigi loosened his necktie and opened a couple of buttons, allowing him to kiss down the Doctor's neck with more ease. This was a game, he decided, a perfect game of seduction; it would be a match between the two to see who was going to come out top.

"Ah!" Luigi's eyes suddenly widened and he gasped aloud; Dr. Mario had unbuttoned his pyjama top swiftly, revealing his bare chest. He bent down, pressing soft kisses and nipping slightly all the way down to his stomach; he stopped and moved up to Luigi's chest again to press a finger onto one hardening nub. Luigi let out a high-pitched whimper at the sensation - Dr. Mario smiled and slid his tongue carefully against the area, soon closing his lips around the small nub of flesh to suck on it softly. His hand wandered down to rest teasingly on the younger Mario brother's inner thigh as he did so, making him cry out in pleasure.

However, just as they were really getting into it, Dr. Mario suddenly froze; he looked up and glanced towards the door, listening hard. Luigi was momentarily confused, but he began listening also, a dreaded sound assaulting his ears.

Footsteps.

Slow footsteps had turned the corridor outside the ward; and they both knew that the door was unlocked. The steps were headed towards the ward.

Quickly, Dr. Mario got off the bed with an embarrassed cough, doing up his shirt buttons and picking his hospital gown up from the floor. He hadn't time to put on his necktie, so he just stuffed it into his gown pocket and buttoned up the long garment fully, hiding most of his body. He was blushing a deep red, and Luigi couldn't help but smile at the fact that he'd actually made the cool, usually-neutral Doctor blush like that. He buttoned up his pyjamas and lay on the bed awkwardly just as the door burst open.

"Ike told me," Mario said breathlessly, jogging up to Luigi. "I'm so sorry, bro! I was in a classic brawl and then I had another five brawls lined up after that. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. If I'd known-"

"Mario, it's all right." The younger Mario brother cut off, grasping his hand.

"Even so..."

"It's all right." Luigi repeated, smiling softly. He didn't quite dare look at Dr. Mario; but Mario looked at the Doctor, bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you for looking after Luigi, Dr. Mario." The red-clad plumber said, sounding grateful.

"No problem." It struck Luigi as strange that the Doctor sounded so calm, so... normal. But then, after what he'd just experienced, that was to be expected. "I recommend that you take him back to his suite now, Mario, and let him sleep. Let him wear loose, comfortable clothes. He may have some problems orienting himself for a few hours."

Mario looked back at Luigi, tilting his head slightly as he thought about this. "Would the pyjamas do? We could wash it and give it back to you tomorrow or the day after that."

"That would be all right by me."

Luigi got up, leaning on to Mario for support; his headache seemed to return for some reason, and he still didn't dare look at the older man's face. After what he'd done, how could he possibly look the Doctor in the face again? And for once, someone had responded to him, perhaps even _wanted _him-

"Luigi!" Dr. Mario called him as he was putting a hand on the doorknob. The plumber didn't want to look back, but he did so out of sheer obedience. "Come to my office tomorrow and bring the pyjamas. Two o'clock. It's... ah, a _special_ appointment... do let this veteran give you a _few tips_..." And then, much to his surprise, Dr. Mario's lips quirked in a soft, seductive smile that was only known to Luigi; Mario looked at his brother curiously, but the plumber was too busy smiling to notice.

"Yes, Doctor." And then they both left the ward, after saying another goodnight to Dr. Mario. Luigi skipped along lightly, still smiling from ear to ear, while Mario followed.

"What are you so happy about?" A shrug. "I guess the Doctor was _really_ nice to you..."


End file.
